Short Story Project: Ouran Addition
by flockgirl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see your OCs in someone else's story? Look no further! I write short stories around your OCs just for you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm Flockgirl! Once people start reviewing, I will take their OCs and put them in stories with the original characters. So if you'd like to have a short story made with your OCs please send me these details in your review and I'll try to do as many as I can! **

**Name of your OC(s): **

**Looks of your OC(s): **

**Age of your OC(s): **

**What do you want to see in the story (Does not have to be a summery, just a few things like if they fall in love or other small details): **

**So get ready, get set, REVIEW! **


	2. Story 1

Aiko Tsukiko ran through the rain trying to get to school on time.

"Shit..." She mumbled as the first bell started to ring and she sped up, splashing water all over as she moved. "I'll blame it on the dress, I mean who the hell can run in this thing!"

She held her arm up to shield herself against the gusts of cold, wet wind and she trotted up the steps of her new high school. With her eyes covered, she couldn't see where she was going and she ran straight into somebody.

"Oh, ow." She moaned and held her head, looking up at the dark figure standing over her from where she had fallen. "Sorry."

He reached out a hand to her without saying anything and helped her to her feet.

She blinked when she saw his face. "I know you...Kyouya Ootori right? The girls in my class won't stop talking about you."

"Yes, That is me." She smiled at her fakely. "Who might you be?"

She frowned deeply. "I'm Aiko Tsukiko. I started here last week."

His fake smile disappeared. "Oh, You're only middle class."

She was taken aback. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She spat, glaring up at him and brushing her streaked black hair out of her eyes.

"It means that you have no important family and won't be much of a paying costumer at our host club, Therefore I have no reason to be nice to you."

She raised her eyebrow. "Who says I won't be a paying costumer?" She asked trying to find something to prove him wrong with, not liking the guy already.

He looked at her surprised. "Are you saying you want to come?"

"What if I am?"

"Well then come. It starts right after school."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"See ya."

"Goodbye."

A month later Kyouya and Aiko sat out on the grass of the Ouran Courtyard. Luckily the couple had the same lunch, and had time to talk.

She looked up at him after a moment. "Do you remember when we first met?"

He focused on the food before him. "Yes, of course."

"Why were you still outside when I came running up?" She asked out of the blue. "The bell had already rung."

He thought. "I had a feeling. Something told me to wait."

She laughed and shook her head. "You are very strange, you know that right?"

He continued to eat, not at all effected by the comment.

She glanced up at the clear blue sky that seemed to capture her as she thought. "I'm glad you waited."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his gaze travel to her. He smiled only slightly and looked up at the sky as well moving his hand over her's. "Me too."


	3. Stories 2

**(A/N: Sorry for now on these are going to be kinda short and a bunch will be on the same chapter…so if you don't see your character, scroll down until you see NEW STORY and there will be a few so keep a look out!) **

Yuki skipped down the hall holding the hand of Hikaru Hitachiin, his brother trailing behind him. She was pretty sure he didn't like her much, and she could understand why, but didn't let him get in the way.

She smirked at him as he glared at her. "Having a bad day Kaoru?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Hikaru smirked back at him as well. "He's just being a poor sport." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "He doesn't like losing the game."

"I am not!" He said in his winy voice.

Yuki looked up at him through her green eye, since one was covered up by her black haired bangs.

Hikaru stopped and frowned at her. "Didn't I tell you to where contacts. They look much better than the glasses."

"No offence or anything sweetheart," She said. "I don't really give a flying shit what you say about my glasses. They're comfier than sticking a fucking finger in your eye."

He smiled. "Of course."

He took her hand and led her down the hall once again.

NEW STORY~~~~~

Casey Rayne, The foreign exchange student from Texas, Walked down the darkened halls of Ouran academy on the 31st of October. She wrapped her arms around her body, scared half to death, plus she couldn't find her team. She was dressed like a cowgirl and had her long wavy hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"My scuuuulll~" She heard the moaning voice behind her and she wiped around to see a scary looking person with a deformed head.

Her eyes went wide is shock…until the person took off his mask. "Oh! Sorry, I can't see with this mask on. But no matter, to whom do I make the acquaintance of?"

The boy had blonde hair and violet eyes. She smiled politely, and in okay Japanese she said, "I'm Casey. I just came here. Who are you?"

he looked a bit surprised that she didn't know who he was. "I am Tamaki Suoh." He took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to assist me in a little project I'm working on? I am looking for Haruhi Fujioka."

She nodded. "He's in my class. I'll help you find him."

He smiled. "After you my princess." She giggled and walked down the hall with him.

NEW STORY~~~~~

Jenny Walked around the host club in wonder. It was her first time in the place, but her friends dragged her there. The guys were cute, but to her, nothing special, and like she usually did, her mind moved back to Alex, her friend from 4th grade and half way through middle school. She constantly thought of him, ever since she lost touch with him.

"Jenny!" her friend Haper said signaling to her. "Come sit with Kyouya and me!"

She looked down, embarrassed, playing with the blue streak in her black hair. "Um, I think I'm going to leave."

Harper frowned but then nodded. "Ok, go ahead."

She moved to the door and opened it, hitting someone on the otherside.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sor- Alex?" Her eyes grew wide. The boy who looked up at her hadn't changed much, his hair still the same color brown and his eyes still shined a honey color.

"Jenny..." He looked just as surprised as he stood up. "When did you get here?"

She walked toward him. "I've been here the whole time. I-"

He pulled her into a hug cutting her off. "I'm sorry I haven't called. You moved and so I couldn't get your number..."

"Alex..." Was all she could say.

"Well, this is interesting." The twins whispered to one another while the rest of the hosts smiled as they watched.

NEW STORY~~~~

Yukari Park knelt down and picked up a pink bunny that was resting at the side of the road. "Cute," She said to herself. "I wonder who it belongs to." She then shrugged and continued her walk to school.

When she got to class her friends crowded around her and the bunny.

"You found it!" One said.

Yukari gave her a funny look. "Found what?"

"That's Honey's bunny!" She giggled.

"Honey?" She asked. "Who's that?"

Her friend grabbed her and dragged her down the hall and into another classroom where a boy was sniffling and the girls that surrounded him saying things like, "It will be alright!" and "We'll find it,".

"Give it to him," her friend urged.

Yukari walked forward and held out the bunny. "Is this yours?"

The boy looked at the bunny and back up at her. Then her stood up with a small cheer, taking his bunny and hugging her. "Thank you!"

She laughed and smiled at him. "No problem!"

He pulled away. "Come to the host club sometime ok!" He giggled.

"Ok." She agreed. "I will."


End file.
